


To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before

by Spot_On60



Category: Suits (TV), Suits - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: Harvey gives as much consideration to a proposal as he feels it warrants.





	To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before

"Yeah. Well where are we going to find another me?" Louis was on a roll. He was having a crisis, but what else was new? He was in full clipped verbalization mode. The tighter he became the shorter his vowels spewed forth as he stood in his law partner's office.

"I know you don't appreciate the effort that goes into producing top rated associates. Not when you had Boy Wonder here," he sputtered flipping a thumb in Mike's direction.

"Should I be insulted?" Mike's eyes popped up from the hole punch cutout he had been staring at on the floor.

"Oh please, Mr. Let Me Check My Internal Rolodex For That Information."

Mike rolled his eyes then turned his attention to Harvey who was sitting behind his desk, pencil spanning the distance between his hands. He rolled it along his index fingers with his thumbs, occasionally stopping to finger the unused eraser. _Typical Harvey_ Mike thought. _Of course he has no need for an eraser._

"We're back on top, Harvey. I can hardly believe we survived with barely a dip in our standing," Louis continued.

"Why even say that, Louis? The two of you are a force. You're not going to be productive until you understand that and start utilizing it properly."

"Yeah? Well it's time consuming, Mike. Between running this place, my personal clients and being available for questions from our fourth, fifth and sixth-years I don't have the time to lovingly nurture the first, second and third-years."

"Pffftt .... Lovingly nurture my ass," Mike muttered under his breath.

"I heard that. Just because Harvey lovingly nurtures your ass..."

"Hey! I thought we all had an agreement that Harvey's and my relationship would stay out of the office," Mike blustered.

"Maybe it would if you two weren't always making goo-goo eyes at each other." Louis crossed his arms and quirked his lips in his ever so Louis smirk.

"You don't have anything to say about that?" Mike looked to Harvey for backup. All he got was Harvey smiling at him indulgently. "You find this amusing?" But his attention was drawn back to Louis.

"I'm not here to swap indignities with you, Mike."

"You stripped me of all my dignity that time you took me mudding."

Louis rolled his eyes and focused back on Harvey. "Unless you have objections I'm going to interview for someone to oversee the associates." He spun and marched in his quickstep out of Harvey's office.

"The man's feckless without his associates to push around," Mike said has he stood to leave Harvey's office as well. "I'll be back in about an hour for lunch. Let's try that new sandwich place. Should we order in? Ya know, never mind, I want to get out of here for awhile. Be ready in an hour." As he passed Donna's desk he said, "Remind him about lunch, will ya?" Donna waved him away with the back of her fingers without looking at him.

Harvey remained at his desk. The small smile still played on his lips. He only peripherally registered the other two men had left the office. He'd made a decision, he would order it. Placing his pencil down he began typing his billing information on his laptop. 


End file.
